


On Rooftops

by lifeisinfinitelystranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisinfinitelystranger/pseuds/lifeisinfinitelystranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff Tony/Clint, post Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Rooftops

Tony stepped out onto the balcony and shivered slightly in the cool night air. JARVIS could’ve told him how cold it was before kicking him out of his lab. He was about to turn around and go inside until he spotted Clint leaning against the railing at the edge of the roof. “You know, if I had wanted gargoyles on Stark Tower I would’ve had them installed in the first place.” Clint smirked, but said nothing.  
“I saw that, Legolas. You can’t hide it from me, you do find me funny.” Tony joined Clint at the edge, clapping a hand on the SHIELD agent’s shoulder, “So tell me what your elf eyes see?” Clint nodded down to the construction workers who still labored away, cleaning up the mess from the Chitauri.  
“Geez, they’re still working on that?” Clint raised an eyebrow, “Well we did cause a huge mess, and it’s only been a couple of months. The only reason why Stark Tower is finished is because you hardly slept while working on the repairs.” At the mention of sleep Tony started to yawn which turned into another shiver. Before Tony knew what happened, Clint had removed his jacket and placed it around his shoulders. “Some genius you are,” Clint chuckled. For once Tony was too tired to snark back, he leaned against Clint as they watched the city below.


End file.
